


Taste of Happiness

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, I've been writing soft feels lately, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week Aug 2020, and fluffernutters, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: In which one after school snack changes Prompto's entire view of Ignis.Noctis might have helped, too. At least he will always say he did.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Taste of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promnis week 2020 for the Day 5 prompt: Surprising thing their SO is weak for  
> I had this little idea float about and the prompt was the perfect push to get it out.

Prompto let out an exaggerated sigh as he walked out of school beside his best friend. "Ugh, who assigns a _weekend_ project? Weekends aren't for school."

Noctis scrunched his nose. "I dunno, but I say we get it done fast so we can play all weekend instead. There's a festival going on and I'm not missing the character swag."

Prompto chuckled beside him. "Dude, I _know_. I'm the one who told you about the event."

Noctis slid him a look and then smiled. "Yeah, okay, so, Iggy will take us to your place so you can pack up. We can get those books you said your parents had, too, so we don't have to go to the library."

"I can do the art work while you put together the words. Then I'll put all the slides together to turn in."

Noctis gave him a high five. "Then we'll be free and it'll be game time the rest of the weekend."

Prompto's bright smile fell a little as they approached the familiar waiting car, nerves beginning to bubble up in his stomach. "Are you sure Ignis won't mind going by my house?"

"Of course not, dude," Noctis replied nonchalantly and opened the door. 

"Good afternoon, Prompto," Ignis greeted as he slid into the backseat. 

"H-hi-llo, Ignis." Prompto nearly grimaced at his stumbled greeting. Did he have to make himself look like a loser every time Ignis was around? 

Noctis snorted as he joined him in the backseat, muttering a "smooth" which earned him an elbow. The prince only smiled. "Hey, Iggy, we got this stupid project to do over the weekend, so we need to go by Prompto's house cause he's gonna stay over."

Ignis glanced at them in the rear view mirror. "A weekend project? Now that's unfortunate."

Noctis rolled his eyes as he smacked Ignis' shoulder. "I know you're done with school now, but you don't gotta rub it in."

"But where is the fun in _that_?" he teased before pulling away from the curb and merging with traffic.

Prompto sank into his seat as Ignis and Noctis talked for a bit. He pulled out his phone and hid behind it as he stole glances to the older boy behind the wheel. Ignis was a bit of a mystery, besides what he'd learned of him from watching and talking to Noctis. He still hadn't seen the supposed goofy side to him that Noctis had claimed was there. Ignis was always business: cleaning, cooking, bringing Noctis notes from council meetings, and reminding him of appointments. He was a bit like the world's youngest secretary, although he'd learned not to call him that after Gladio had one day and Ignis told him the only secretary thing he was going to get was a kick in the head. Prompto had performed numerous Moogle searches to see what the big deal was and after stumbling across a secretary bird, yeah, he was never going to call him that. 

Still, he wondered what else there was to Ignis, what other layers he had hidden under those glasses and perfectly pressed clothes. No other nineteen year old he knew talked or dressed like that. Ignis was so close, but so untouchable, and it seemed like he was the only one that had a hard time talking to him. The huge crush didn't help either. 

Noctis sat back and nudged up against him, pulling out his phone. "Come on, we can get a round in."

Prompto grinned as he pulled out his phone and settled in for a round of their favorite game.

* * *

Ignis wore a smile as he got out of the car. Noctis was getting out right behind him, gloating about "saving your ass and the mission" as Prompto pouted and shoved him up the walkway to his house. He followed behind them at a polite distance, and found himself once again admiring how _boyish_ the prince was, how Prompto really pulled it out of him, made him _happy_. As far as Ignis was concerned, Prompto was always welcome around. He may be Noctis' friend, but Ignis had come to enjoy his company as well.

Prompto unlocked the door and let them in, casting a timid glance back at Ignis. "Uh… it's not much, but make yourself at home."

"Iggy's not gonna care what your place looks like," Noctis said matter of factly.

"Yes, have you _seen_ the state of Noct's apartment sometimes?" When Prompto gave him a bewildered shake of his head, Ignis only chuckled. "No? Oh, that's right, it's because I've cleaned it." He turned an accusatory stare in Noctis' direction.

He only shrugged. "I don't ask you to do it."

"I only do it to avoid a scandal. Crowned Prince found dead under a mountain of trash," he retorted. "Perhaps I should seek hazard pay."

Prompto laughed a little as they walked in. He was sure if his parents had been home they'd both be smothering them and offering snacks and drinks and seats and being totally overzealous in their hospitality. Not every family just has the Prince casually stroll into their living room.

Ignis couldn't help but look around. There were knickknacks lined up on shelves, little touristy bobbits from the Disc of Cauthess, Lestallum, a Chocobo Ranch, and Galdin Quay. There were lots of pictures, too, of gorgeous sunsets, towering mountains, endless ocean, of Prompto's face squished between a set of smiling cheeks that looked nothing like his own. His parents were both dark-haired and fair-skinned with no trace of discernible freckles, and deep brown eyes. They were zoologists. While they'd spent some time at home the last few months, they were gone again. They were studying some species of beetle in Duscae right now, is what Prompto had told them. But they always brought something back for him, some kind of souvenir or photo, and they'd take more with him and hang them up, almost as if a reminder that he was loved even during their absence.

"What do you think they'll bring you this time?" Noctis asked. 

"I dunno, but I hope it's not another keychain."

Ignis glanced to them and then back to the portraits of him on the wall. He understood what Noctis meant when he called Prompto lonely. "Do you have a lot of them?" Ignis inquired as he leant to look in a bowl full of seashells. 

Noctis snorted. "You should see his collection."

"Dude, that's in my room," Prompto huffed.

"Whatever, I gotta pee. Get packed," Noctis replied and then headed down the hall to the bathroom. 

"...'kay…" Prompto mumbled, and with Noctis' absence, it grew quiet. "So… Ignis… can I get you some water?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Okay… uh, how about a snack? I'm sure Noct will just try to raid my fridge while I'm packing so..."

Ignis adjusted his glasses as he looked at him. "I can put together something-"

"No!" Prompto blushed and smiled a little, his voice evening out. "I mean, no way," Prompto countered, waving off the offer. "You're always cooking or picking up snacks for us. I can do it, it is my house and that makes you the guest this time."

Ignis nodded. "Very well, but please let me know if you'd like any assistance."

"Sure…" He'd been picking at leftovers and warming up soups, and hadn't been to the grocery store yet. _Great, now what was he going to make_? He spotted the two jars in the pantry and grinned. "Hey, you like peanut butter, don't you?

"I do, creamy over crunchy preferably, but crunchy is acceptable."

Prompto smiled a little bigger and then got the peanut butter - creamy, of course - down. He could at least throw this together. Sure, he got picked on when he was little for eating a 'poor kid's treat,' but man it was creamy and gooey and… a comfort snack. He was pretty nervous having Ignis around, so he could definitely use a comfort snack. He put four pieces of bread down into the toaster and then hummed a little bit as the coils warmed and gave the bread a perfect golden crisp. 

Ignis felt… a little unsure of what to do. He was used to being the one _doing_ the work, putting away groceries and conjuring up a snack before preparing dinner. Keeping himself busy helped him think and process; it made him feel like he was being useful, that _he_ was useful. He glanced toward the hall; Noctis had been gone for quite some time already, and he wasn't quite sure what to say to Prompto without him there - afraid he was too proper, too "stiff" as Gladio had said, and was making their host uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to chase Prompto away or make him uncomfortable, which was difficult because Ignis felt like he was the most awkward around others closest to his own age.

"It… should be any minute now…." Prompto said.

"I'm in no rush…" Ignis replied and the sound of the toaster springing drew his attention. Surely, Noctis would be out soon. He shifted, watching as Prompto began to spread a layer of peanut butter on a piece of toast. Then he picked up the second jar, the label turned away so he couldn't make out what it was. But he didn't need to, not when he saw the heaping pile of white fluff. A smile started to tug on the edges of Ignis' lips as he walked into the kitchen, watching as Prompto spread it on the other piece of toast. Oh man, he couldn't believe it. It had been _ages_ …

Prompto was surprised when he finished constructing the sandwich and looked up to see Ignis waiting eagerly, like a trained puppy that heard the treat bag being opened. "You uh… excited for snack time?"

Ignis' eyes were glued to the sandwich and the bit of peanut butter that was already melted and slipping out the side. "If that is indeed what I think it is, then yes, very much so."

Prompto chuckled and handed it to him with a napkin. "I've never seen someone so excited for a fluffernutter," he said and then turned to finish up the second one for Noctis.

"A fluffer- _what_?" Ignis happily asked around the bite he was chewing. Then he licked at his thumb, not letting any of the gooey marshmallow go to waste. "We always called them Malbuddy sandwiches."

Prompto got the second one together with a laugh. "Malbuddy?"

"Because of how sticky it is." Ignis peeled apart a corner of his, demonstrating with another chuckle. 

Prompto put down more bread in the toaster to make one for himself. "I've never heard it called that before."

"I haven't had one of these since I was a child," Ignis commented and then took another bite, humming at how delicious it was. 

Prompto smiled as he watched Ignis take another bite. It was funny, somehow he didn't look so intimidating anymore. A bit of marshmallow on his cheek didn't hurt. "I'm glad you like it. You never really struck me as a guy who would like this sort of stuff."

"I love it. You've no idea how happy this has made me."

Prompto's smile softened. "Then… I'm really glad… that I could do something to make you happy."

Ignis licked at his lips. "Very much so. I wouldn't argue if you wanted to take over after school snacks."

Prompto laughed as his toast popped up, and he grabbed a piece to start getting it prepared. "This is about all I can do, but… I'd be down to make it for you every now and then."

Ignis smiled at what was left of the perfect taste of nostalgia. "I'd like that."

Noctis peeked around the corner, smiling as the bathroom plan had worked, and now his two best friends were hanging out without restraint. He stepped into the kitchen and his eyes widened at what they were holding. "Dude! Malbuddy sandwich!"

Prompto and Ignis shared a look and a laugh before Prompto picked up the one he'd made for him. "Think I forgot about you?"

"This is why you're my best friend," Noctis said happily as he took it from him.

* * *

"Ignis," Prompto sing-songed as he wove a path from kitchen to balcony. "Guess what I have! It's a food!"

Ignis pulled back from the lingering warmth of the setting sun and craned his head toward the sound of Prompto's voice. "A food?"

"Mmhmm…" Prompto sat in the open space beside him, his gaze lingering on Ignis' face before meeting his eyes - even for as muted as they were, they were still one of his favorite things about him. "I know how much you like it."

"How many ingredients?" Ignis asked, falling into the little game they sometimes played.

"Three. Pretty simple," Prompto replied.

"Ah, yes, but you can do a lot with three ingredients…"

Prompto could only smile as he took one of Ignis' hands in his and then dropped the sandwich onto his palm. He watched as Ignis' brow lifted before furrowing in thought. "Bread?"

"A sandwich to be exact," he conceded and took a bite of his own. 

Ignis lifted it in front of his face and sniffed. "Peanuts…? Peanut butter?"

"Ding!" Prompto sounded and then chuckled as he took another bite. 

He sniffed again. "I don't smell anything fruity, so I don't believe there to be any jam."

"Just take a bite."

His lips pursed to the side a little, but Ignis took a bite anyway and he moaned softly. "Prompto… you made me a-"

"A malbuddy sandwich? I sure did."

Ignis swallowed and wiped at his mouth. "It's been forever since I've had one. Probably since that time when you took over…"

"I made them every Friday for two months straight before Noct was begging for a new snack." Prompto chuckled and then took another bite. 

"It was the best two months," Ignis said softly before lifting the sandwich to take another bite. He chewed it with a content smile and leant against Prompto. "Our first kiss tasted like a malbuddy sandwich."

Prompto laughed a little. "You didn't complain then."

"I'm not complaining now," Ignis countered and slipped his hand along the small of Prompto's back. 

"Well, I don't know what number this is, but it can taste like peanut butter, too."

Ignis smiled as he felt Prompto lean in, and he met him for a kiss that was warm and soft. He pulled back just a hairsbreadth and let a hint of tongue pass over his lips, smelling and tasting the sweetness of it. "Perfect."


End file.
